DESCRIPTION: The imaging core will provide microscopy services to all three projects. The facilities for this core will be in two locations. The confocal and standard fluorescence microscopy facilities will be located at HIM. The real-time fluorescence imaging facility, along with tissue sectioning and histological facilities will be located in the HMS building with the labs of Drs. Van Vactor and Flanagan. The core will be jointly administered by the PIs with Dr Van Vactor directly supervising the Research Assistant maintaining the facility. Monies are requested for this assistant, supplies and a real-time imaging system.